


Velvet’s breeding rampage.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Happy Sex, Heat Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, cream pies, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Velvet is in heat! And when the futa faunus is this pumped up her cock won’t rest until it’s busted a nut in every tight cunt in Beacon! No female is safe so long as she is hard and this weekend looks to be a long one indeed!
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Pyrrha Nikos/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Coco Adel was many things, the top of the class in all marks, the icon of fashion in her school. The strongest second year that could put up any kind of fight and the most aggressive woman in the whole damn school! She knew how to fight and she knew how to dress and being such a babe she turned the heads of every guy and gal and whatever was in between as she walked down the school halls. Now that was the public image and ninety-nine percent of the time she was just that, strong swift imposing, and dominant but now? Now was not one of those times. 

"You smell so fucking good!" Coco gasped as she felt strong silky hands gripping her hips, running themselves up and down her waistline as Coco had to bite down on her lip to fight back a whimper from leaving her lips as she felt her pants suddenly getting yanked and ripped down!

"Vel! Calm down! You don't have to be so aggressive you know?" Coco asked, her voice trembling. Legs already turning into jelly as Velvet wasted no time ripping her pants off her! 

There was the awful sound of tearing fabric that filled the air as Coco's designer panties were torn in two!

"Hey! Vel watch the pants! They are expensive!" Coco hissed anger flailing in her voice before-

SMACK! Velvet smacked Coco's fir plump ass as hard as she could making that pale heart peach shake and quiver as Coco let out a gasp of pain and pleasure.

"Shut up you know you like it when I am rough with you." Velvet said and before Coco could talk back she was forced headfirst down onto the pillow! Coco felt her face smothered but the soft CFVV pillow before her lover's hands gripped her hips! Coco groaned her legs shaking as she was forced to gyrate her hips back up at her lover. Her body responded on instilling as she shook her hips showing off her drenched nice tight tiny pink cunt up to Velvet who gave a soft chuckle as she shook her head.

"You are such a good slut aren't you? Shaking your cunt at me like that just begging for me to breed you like the slut you are right?" Velvet asked as she heard Coco whimpering into the pillow her face flushed bright red as-

"I said aren't you a little human slut that likes it when he gets fucked by a big faunus cock!" Velvet said her hands raining down twice more making massive red handprints appear on Coco's ass making her scream at the top of her lungs as she yelped!

"Yes! I'm just a good human slut that wants nothing more than to be bred by a thick fat faunus dick!" Coco said as Velvet let out a snort of laughter at just how pathetic and arousing her leader was when she put her in her proper place!

"Well said my little breeding bitch! But since you asked for it let's give your ant you want!" Velvet said as she took Coco by her hips and in one smooth motion slammed every inch of her wrist-thick massive bunny cock right into Coco's tight smooth human cunt!

"GAH!" Coco screamed out in pleasure and pain her body shaking wracked in the pleasure of having her pussy stretched out like it was going ot be torn in two!

"Velvet! Please! Pull out you are too big!" Coco said her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as Velvet slammed her cock down to her thick bunny knot as the futa licked her lips in triumph.

"Now that's a good human bitch! Gripping down all nice and tight on my cock! I am going to make sure that you never forget the way a real faunus cock feels like!" Velvet said as he began to slam her hips back and forth into Coco's pussy!

"Wait! Stop! Not so fast! Ok god! Oh god! Oh god you are going to break me in half!" Coco screamed into her pillow the feeling of that thick massive faunus cock slamming in and out of her tight and tiny human cunt like a Jackhammer made her body shake and sputter!

Her tiny pink human snatch was forced to have orgasm after orgasm as Velvet rammed her like a sledgehammer as she fucked Coco without mercy or hesitation!

"That's a good human cock sock! You just keep tightening up that cunt like that and I'll cum in you as soon as I can!" Velvet said grunting her heat energy giving her a bit more punch and charisma that she was used to having as the normally meek mannered faunus fucked the human-like a slut! 

Coco was screaming at the top of her lungs the feeling of her tight human pussy that was being violated by something that was easily over twice her maximum size and well over three times her cunts average tiny size!

"Fuck you are so good! Your cunt is just gripping me! You keep sucking me in deeper and deeper! I am going to fucking breed you after this!" Velvet said before she gripped Coco by her wrists! Pulling her back to her own hips as Velvet pulled her breeding bitch back as she licked her. Ears and whispered into them. 

"I don't know if you know this but I have not used any protection tonight~ So when I cum I think that the both of us know what is going to happen to you when I finish ok?" Velvet asked as she licked her lips she felt Coco's pussy almost double in tightness, her cunt seemed to almost shrink in size as Coco's sex clamped down hard on that tight faunus cock that was brutally and lovingly breaking her in three!

"What! No! You! You can't cum inside me! I'll get pregnant!" Coco said as Velvet bit down gently down on her ears making sure to give her a bit of pain before she broke it off leaving a thin red line of teeth marks on her upper left ear as she hissed.

"Well then if you don't want me to breed you like the good human cunt stuff that you are e then just tell me! I might be a monster in heat but I won't do something without your absolute consent!" Velvet asked, pulling her little breeding bitch back to her hips as she smacked them tighter with a nice meaty smack! Of flesh slapping flesh as she began to really work her hips!

Coco gr\asped her body shaking and spasms like someone had forced a live wire into her and put the voltage to the max!

"Oh god's! It feels so good! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Coco screamed her own body betraying her, her inner mind was practically screaming at her to tell her no!

To tell her breed fuck happy partner that she co used not afford to her pregnant now! She was too young to be turned into a mother like this! But some other deeper more carnal part of her mindscape began to speak out to her as she felt that thick faunus dick sliding in and out of her cunt!

With every thick slap of flesh on flesh Coco felt her tight and tiny human pussy spread out far beyond what it was ever supposed to take as she was broken in three!

Every time she felt that thicker breeding dick slamming into her pussy making her mind melt more and more! She felt that thick faunus cock plowing into her like she was little more than just a common street slut as she felt her brains begin to ooze out of her ears! 

Coco let out a deep throaty moan as her pussy tightened down hard and tight on Velvet's dick! Her tiny snatch slinging on to Velvet's dick for dear life as her tight warm sun human cunt made Velvet's dick feel like it was melting in bliss as she groaned in pleasure. 

"Oh fuck me you are just so tight! It's like you were made to be bred! Fuck I am going to do such things to you after this! I am going to fuck you to the floor and knock you up with a full litter of bunny kids you hear me!" Velvet hissed plowing her hips forward the feeling of that thick bunny knot pressing into her pussy was too much! 

Even if that knot was still not all the way in it, it was knot, knocking on the doors of her tight pink human cunt lips as she was being bred like a common slut! 

"Fuck! Breed me! Fuck~ Knock me up! Get me pregnant with a whole lot of little faunus babies!" Coco said her heart and soul burning out of her body as she finally gave in. Her body broke in two, her hips crashing back to meet Velvet's body spa saying her rapid non-stop orgasms made it too much for her to take it so easily! 

Coco's body was breaking under the assault as Velvet grinned.

"You know that you look so hot when I am fucking you like this. The way your hips clap back against mine, the way your cunt keeps on gripping my dick when I am fucking you! You were build to take this dick! You were made to be a simple breeding slut for futa faunus cock so why don't you just shut up and let me get you pregnant!" Velvet hissed her legs plowing up, her legs forcing her body forward her massively muscled legs forcing her hips forward as Velvet growled. 

She was close oh she was so fucking close that thick red throbbing melon-sized know that was just breaking down into her cunt slamming at speeds that would even put Ruby to shame was bursting with the need to breed!

Her heavy melon-sized balls that were shaking and churning with the massive amount of thick virulent futa cum that was just bursting at the seams looking for a nice wet cunt to breed!

And if that was just what it took to knock up her bitchy leader and make her a simple slut for her dick then that was that! 

"If you mean to be fucked like a slut then fucking take y knot and let me knock you up!" Velvet shouted as she pushed her hips forward with one last time before there was a massive pop! There was a massive popping sound that filled the air as she slammed her thick cherry knot right into Coco's cunt!

There was a scream that was inhuman from Coco as she felt her pussy torn in half!

"FUCK ME! Too thick! Take it out!" Coco screamed in pain and pleasure as soon as Velvet got that thick bitch wrecking knot deep into her cunt she forced her massive D cups down to Coco's back. Her tits were still covered in her Beacon uniform as she came hard!

"Fucking get pregnant!" Velvet shouted as she came in less than the span of five seconds a full half-gallon of thick virulent faunus came was forcibly pumped right into Coco's vulnerable ovaries! 

Her lonely solitary ovaries were drowned in the thick cement-like faunus cum es nursing her impregnating and cementing her in place as nothing more than a futa faunus breeding bitch for the rest of her life!

"Fuck I am so full..." Coco groaned before Velvet gripped her hips and pulled back her hips in one smooth motion! There was not her terrible popping sound as that thick faunus knot was forcibly torn from her pussy as Velvet removed her dick admiring the gaping hole that was one a diamond tight pussy grinning as Coco's cunt was now forever ruined for any dick that was not her own as she gripped spanking her ass once more with a hard smack! 

Before she walked out of the room winking at Coco as she grinned.

"There you go. Now I just want you to sit there and wait for me to cum back to do the same to your ass and mouth, and if you are a good little breeding bitch I'll even get you a nice brown and pink collar with hearts on it with a leash for you ok pup?" Velvet asked her massive futa Shillong that easily dwarfed anything that even the most well-endowed male in Beacon had by half and not even speaking to the impossible birth of the dick without the knot swung out as-

"B-goodbye misses... I'll be waiting for you..."

"Good bitch. Now, who is next?" Velvet asked, turning out of her dorm and running into blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Velvet!? You! Your dick!" Jaune said as Velvet paused, Jaune Arc was her good friend. He had proven himself a good friend of faunus and a decent person so even in her heat addled mind she did not want to harm him but...

His partner had the perfect bubble but and she was going to break that Mistral cunt wide open if it was the last thing that she would do! 

"Jaune... you know that cute girl with red hair and green eyes?"

"Pyrrha? You know I think she likes me!" Jaune said as Velvet bit back the no shit dumbass remark as she coughed.

"No! Er... I mean Penny! You know her, I think she totally has the hots for you!"

"Really? You think so? Jaune asked as a wide-eyed doe even Velvet did not fully know if Penny liked Jaune or not but she was so innocent there was no way that Jaune would fuck that up! Even if he tried! 

"Jaune trust me she is madly in love with you ok?" Velvet said not lying but not telling the truth hell! If Jaune could not cut it with Penny he did not deserve a date!

"But... I thought that Pyrrha liked me?"

"She likes a faunus Jaune. I'm sorry about it, but don't worry this is for the best. Now you get out there and you get that cute robot girl!"

"You know what I will!" Jaune said as he ran past Velvet she smiled before-

"Salutations Jaune!"

"Penny! I love you! Do you want to date?"

"AH! My first romance! _Outstanding_! I accept your offer for coitus! But I do not have genitalia as of now." Penny said as Velvet tuned her out, she had no more remorse of breaking in that champion cunt now ass he grinned. Sprinting full speed to the JNPR dorm seeing Pyrrha just returning from a photo shoot that legendary ass shaking in the air as Velvet felt her dick throb!

"Oh? Velvet is that you Kya!" Pyrrha said as Velvet spanked her ass hard with a mighty WHAP! Pyrrha gasped as she was forced inside the empty dorm as-

"Less talking, more breeding!" Velvet hissed as she met her latest breeding bitch!


	2. A champion’s loss and dragons taming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet’s rampage takes her on to the champion of Mistral as the fuck happy faunus needs to breed! Although a surprise challenger from the rare Sun dragon of Beacon has her put on her feet as Vlevet is forced to handle this strange new challenger!

Velvet was too far gone in her heat to even think about the consequences of her actions. 

"Velvet!? Just what do you think you are doing!" Pyrrha asked the champion gasping as Velvet gripped her by her waists, Velvet glared down at her not sure what to do as of yet. Her power level was nowhere near the level of Pyrrha's but when she had her cock out and with Jaune now dating Penny she decided that now was above any and all moral consequences that would come from breaking up a potential couple so she didn't need to think about it! 

"Shut up and get bred." Velvet said as she flipped up the skirt of the champion showing off that massive perfect bubble but with a bit of skimpy G string between that Velvet marked as slutty before she jammed her dick in right to the base! Pyrrha let out a scream of pain and pleasure as her first time was taken from her before Vel pushed her hips forward gritting a bit as the sheer tightness of that champion grade cunt gripped down on her dick before she growled in frustration. 

"Don't you think that you can resist me you dumb human slut!" Velvet hissed as she pushed forward with all of the remaining might of her body as she forced her knot right into the champions cunt! Pushing forward and forcing her knot right into that once-tight champion cunt that was now permanently ruined for anything but thick faunus cock! 

"Oh god! Your cock feels so good!" Pyrrha said her mind almost instantly turned to mush as she felt her once pristine tight pussy she was saving for her dumb dunce of a fool partner was now ruined for anything but Velvet as her knot pushed into the deepest part of her pussy as she was broken! 

"Fuck you have a nice cunt! For a human that is." Velvet said not willing to give the human the satisfaction of knowing that she easily had a better pussy than her partner. Velvet felt her dick lovingly massaged by that tight Nikos cunt. 

Those well-muscled pussy walls were a bit too much for her to go on without grunting, so to make up for the fact that her dick was being melted by a human cock she resorted to spanking the champion as hard as humanly or faunus? Faunus possible as she groaned. 

WHAP! WHAP! Velvet spanked that perfect pale ass as hard as possible! Her handprints leaving massive red marks on Pyrrha's ass, the faunus used her semblance making sure to hold her in place with thin light blue hard light chains, a mimic of some student's more exotic weapons that could hold you in place allowing them to swoop in for the kill! 

Velvet groaned her hands now having full reign to spank the champions ass as hard as possible. Her hard dust like chains gripping her from the waist, making sure that Pyrrha was forced to be kept in a rough doggy style position as Velvet fucked her raw!

"Wait! Please! I! I want to confess to Jaune-"

"Too late. He is already in a loving relationship with Penny. You were too late." 

"What?! Penny why-"

WHAP! Velvet spanked her just as hard as the last time making sure to really pick up her thrusts groaning in bliss before she growled. 

"You don't have to worry about this anymore little slut. You don't have to worry about being a huntress or being a lover anymore. All you have to do is focus on taking my dick like the good slut you are!" Velvet said as she felt it happen all at once! 

Velvet let out a howl of uncontrolled pleasure her dick burst her cock exploding like a busted fire hose as she came! Her dick exploded half a gallon of boiling futa cum that was forcibly pumped into her vulnerable human womb her cum flooding her woman!

Her thick virulent faunus cum forced its way into her vulnerable human pussy, her cum flooding her womb and drowning her ovaries in thick faunus spunk!

"The cum! Too much... too fast... I can't... I can't live without it." Pyrrha said her bright green eyes rolling up into the back of her head as she gave Velvet a lopsided look and dopey grin as Velvet smirked. 

"Good. I know that you can't live without me my little breeding slut. You won't even have to think about it." She said as Pyrrha gave her a weak smile moving in for a kiss with her new mistress before Velvet shook her head. 

"No. Not like this. You will have to earn this kiss pup. Until then you need to take a nap!" Velvet said as she gripped Pyrrha's hips roughly before she pulled out her knot all at once! There was a massive popping sound as she removed her knot, Pyrrha screamed in pain and shocked before falling down face first, passed out as she sighed. 

"Well, that was cute. You know you humans have a way of being good breeding stock. I wonder if there is a thing with redheads?" Velvet thought wondering if she really should have given Penny to Jaune before she shrugged. 

"Eh, I guess it doesn't matter. There is more than one redhead to make into a little breeding slut for me. I wonder if that adorable girl Ruby is here for it? I wonder if that little bit of jailbait is going to be worth my superior faunus dick?" She asked before she felt it, there was more like a presence behind her but there was nothing that she could do but try to dodge the attack by the surprise enemy. 

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Velvet did not know when Yang had come into the room, she did not really know or care for that matter how long she had been there and now that Yang was taking the home run swings at her head she decided that this situation needed a far more delicate touch. 

So Velvet did what she did was best and after doing a magnificent dodge of Yang's punch she decided to jump up into the air making sure that Yang could see her clearly before she slammed down smacking Yang over the face with her cock! 

WHAP! Velvet hit Yang on the face with her cock in a startling display of agility, dexterity, and an odd level of style before she slammed Yang to the floor with nothing more than the sheer force of her cock! 

WHAP! Yang gasped her eyes shifting to lilac as she looked up to Velvet with watery eyes before-

"Well now since you want to be that kind of human let's have some fun with that hair of yours shall we?"

"I don't! You stay the hell away from my sister- GLARK!" Yang paused as she suddenly had the full force of the well over a foot of wrist-thick faunus cock suddenly shoved down into her mouth!

"Oh! You have a lovely mouth Yang! You always had a bodacious body and now I'm glad that I have the privilege of turning you into the slut that you were always meant to be!" Velvet said taking a firm grip of Yang's long and luscious blond locks. 

The faunus groaning as she felt the feeling of Yang's warm almost burning velvety-like throat that was gripping her cock like a smug velvety cock sleeve as she gripped her by the hair using it as an odd. 

Perverted fulcrum as she timed her thrust with her hips movements as she fucked her new breeding sluts face raw! Velvet groaned as she felt Yang's hands fly up to her hips her fingers digging into the ass of her future mistress as Velvet paused. 

"Well, what do you know? You have a lot more fight in you than most of them. You will be fun to deal with, I think that it will be an extra enjoyable experience breaking you in." Velvet said as Yang tried to pry her attacked off of her! Her eyes glowing in anger as she tried to force her body to rip the faunus back! 

And tear her in two! this was complicated by the fact that as much as Yang wanted to tear Velvet in half for even getting close to fucking her sister the sheer force of Velvet's hips slamming in and out of her face her hips meeting Yang's mouth in a brutal hurricane of thrusts before Yang growled frustration only served to allow that massive knot to not only get inside of her hot wet before then virgin mouth but allowing her knot to get in behind her teeth!

"Oh fuck yeah! Now that is what I am talking about! You just take me dick like a good little human cock sock!" She shouted as she blurred in and out her hands gripping Yang's silky locks treating them as pigtail handlebars as she fucked her jaw lose! 

"Oh, you are going to make me cum! Fucking take it human! You are going to love the feeling of having me fill your guts!" Velvet said as she came hard! There was a sick clearly audible gulping sound as Yang got herself a gut full of half a gallon of thick faunus cum! Her stomach bloated as Velvet forcibly deposited her cum right down into her guts!

"Fuck! Just swallow my cum you little shit! You always looked like a slut! You are just asking for this! You wanted to suck my dick like a slut! I bet you even are begging to be bred!" Velvet said before ripping her cock out of her jaw with a sickening pop! 

That made the pop of her knot leaving Pyrrha's pussy seem like nothing before she pushed Yang on her back ripping off her future brood mother's skirt before she pulled her oddly conservative golden panties aside before she jammed her dick right into the hold!

"AGG! Get it out of me!" Yang's screamed as her virginity was taken in one brutal motion making her lilac eyes roll into the back of her head as that thick faunus knot forced its way right into her tight formerly virgin human cunt! 

"Fuck me you are so tight! I didn't even think that faunus could be this tight! What are you?" Velvet gasped as she felt like there was some kind of massive hand gripping her dick. If there was a cunt to be compared to.

Pyrrha's it had to be Yang's even as Yang's cunt gripped down with the force of what had to feel like a full industrial vice gripping down on it as she grunted as her knot wonderfully and pleasurably stretching out that insanely hot boiling tight human cunt as Velvet began to thrust!

"Oh! Fuck you! You damn bastard! Get off of me!" Yang gasped as Velvet groaned her hands flying to Yang's chest her fingers mauling the massive D cups before her as she gasped!

"You! You are going to be the trophy on my wall! You are going to be the prized breeder of all the women that I fuck! Coco has her pride even if she was already a slut on the side! Pyrrha was a god damn champion with the body of a goddess but Yang? She was in a league of her own! Her body was born to be fucked, by design she was made to be a slut for dick! 

Her massive D cups shook and shuddered as Velvet crashed her dick in and out of her, Velvet's massive melon balls clapping against Yang's oddly small but very toned and muscled ass making her gasp! 

Yang's hands tried to find a grip on her attacked Yang was far stranger than Velvet by far and above but the feeling of that knot getting shoved deeper and deeper into Yang's cunt was making her see white!

Yang was being forced to cum again and again as Velvet thrust over and over! 

Her body moving and acting like a blur of motion a fleshy jackhammer crashed into her pussy making Yang scream!

"You bitch! You fucking pulled my hair! I'll make you Kya!" Yang screamed as Velvet pulled hard down on her nipples! Yang's chest was attacked as Velvet pulled down as hard as possible! 

Yang cam hard her pussy reaching levels of tightness that even made Velvet stutter and paused, her brown eyes narrowed as her cock felt the pain of her cunt that was getting ready to break it in two!

"Fuck me you are just as tight as I thought you were! I am going to make sure that I break in that cunt so that it is so loose I can force my entire fist into it in one motion!" Velvet gasped as she kept up her brutal pace! 

Her fingers exploring and pulling the vulnerable coveted D cups of Yang's massive chest as Yang groaned and screamed whimpering in pleasure before Velvet burrowed her dick balls deep before she came!

"Fuck you! Don't cum in me!"

"Go fuck yourself! Or instead, get fucked by me and get knocked up and bred you human slut!" Velvet screamed as she came hard! Her duck exploded like a volcano deep into Yang's cunt! Her dick burst her cum flooding Yang's woman instantly knocking up the human slut! Yang's body was finally being used for the purpose that nature had intended! 

Yang's body shook as her gut that was already horribly engorged by the sheer amount of futa cum that had been forcibly stuffed in it before now grew even more as Yang's ovaries were then drowned in cum as she was knocked up!

"Fuck.. you...bitch. Felt good." Yang said as she groaned her mind leaving her for the time as she sighed.

"Fucking hell you are going to be a pain in my ass to break in. I guess I'll just have to fuck you even harder to make sure that you know your place!" Velvet hissed ripping her knot out of her as she sighed. 

"I don't know what's think. You are just leaking my cum and I still have to Fuck! I am going to bring your sister here and fuck her over your body! Then I am going to pump some faunus babies into that Schnee bitch! Then who knows? Maybe I'll fuck Glynda next? Turn the dean into my breeding bitch as well. Maybe I should fuck that Ciel girl? Chocolate is always as good as vanilla and I need a change of flavour. Hell maybe I'll even try to go after May, she has even bigger tits than you do!" Velvet said leaving Yang a broken cum leaking mess as she shook her head. 

"Now all I have to do is pick out which one of those sluts I want to fuck first."


End file.
